


Bees and flowers floating in my head.

by jackreads429



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, France (Country), Paris (City), Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackreads429/pseuds/jackreads429
Summary: A woman and a man meet. What will happen.
Kudos: 5





	1. Happiness in form of a Starbucks.

Tuesday April 8th 2027 - 102 Boulevard Saint-Germain, Paris, France - 11:02:43 AM. 

The red faced alarm blared its siren signalling Glynns unwanted awakening. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. It didn't head his command so the inanimate object was met with the fierce and sluggish hand of Glynn. This is your protagonist, "Your hero" Of the story. Aged 22 barley adult. Full name Glynn Fear. Born in grand old south-west England. He has thick layered grey dyed long hair complimenting his poppy blue eyes mixing with a murky complexion. Slim face releaxed brow. Very skinny frame but still considered healthy. 

He rises out of bed with one intention as usual. Is it breakfast? No its morning music as per usual. Scrolling his almost infinitely looking list of songs to play on his bluetooth speakers. 

Glynn moved to Paris for the same reason he does anything, impulse. 

He finds a song, "You're an angel" by abbot. His speakers fill the room with the only breakfast he needs. Music. 

"Can I lay low?  
You and me on top of one another  
I won't play no games" He sings along to the lyrics haphazardly getting dressed for his work. He's a stockbroker, a good one. 13 sales yesterday, his boss is pleased, his salary is good, nothing to worry about. His life is awfully comfortable in contrast with his teen life. He feels so weightless it hurts. He works at a firm like most stockbrokers, his is called "Instinet Europe Limited" Its a fine place. Not much to it to be honest. 

"How bout we stay the same  
Take off that halo  
Put on something comfortable  
Don't only wanna see your face  
You’re an angel" He continues singing as he concludes his dressing up and admires his clothing for the day in the mirror. 

Today he is wearing an Egyptian blue tie with Carolina blue stripes on it. A clean white buttoned shirt. A pair of brown-black white striped fine cut pants and a pair of syrup coloured leather dress/work shoes. And finally an obnoxiously bumblebee coloured blazer to finish it off. 

"And there's a little more about me that has got me feeling new  
A couple bad bitches and a couple new bruises  
I don't really wanna deal with that in the morning" He loves all types of music but Abbot was different even though this song is old now. 

His shoulders brush against the very short width walls of French households as he has now grown accustomed to. Entering his bathroom he carefully splashes water onto his face to clean sleep off his eyes and wake himself up as the audio of music continues to blast in the house "Tell me you want it some more  
Hunger satisfied  
But was it really good enough  
Too quick to edify" 

Glynn hums the tune and turns off the song already sad it's gone temporarily. 

Glynn notices his lack of food and drink hes consumed which currently is none so he begins his commute to the closest Starbucks.  
Starbucks 24 Boulevard Saint-Michel 75006 - 11:53:27 AM 

Upon entering the just comfortably hot establishment Glynn is absolutely pounded by the pungent scent of coffee beans which delights him more than anything. He mildly tip toes past the circular wood coloured tables towards the barista who's free. 

"Bonjour monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider?"("Good morning sir, how may I help you?") Said the joyful woman. Glynn thought for a moment scanning the screened menu behind the barista and decided upon his beverage. "Je vais prendre un gros macchiato au caramel s'il vous plaît."("I'll have a large caramel macchiato please.")" Said Glynn. The woman responded with a light smile and left to tend to his order and Glynn scanned the humbly lit building to land on a woman. "Hmmm" He thought to himself curiously. "She looks..... Nice."


	2. Hardened clay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues.

Tuesday April 8th 2027 - Starbucks 24 Boulevard Saint-Michel 75006, Paris, France - 11:58:43 AM 

Clover is rapidly texting her friend Ash because as usual he's enquiring about her safety and whereabouts. He's just a worrier, especially being in the states still. 

Clover is a marine biologist working at "Aquarium de Paris" Currenly studying seal mating patterns. Well right now shes ordering a coffee. She's from Denver originally. She moved to Paris because of the safety first policy they apply to the animals there. Her personality is indigenous to her family; caring and adventurous yet tight and focus driven she's devoted all this time to one career path and excelled at the job, yet surprised her family with a sudden scene change and fucks off to France, in the shadows of Clovers brain though is a distaster, depression, desertion and distress infects her mind, yet she has walls, towering walls to stop people from daring to enter her cesspool of a mind, no one shall enter. 

Today she's wearing an oat coloured overcoat a pair of azure jeans, a bright tiger coloured woollen beanie and a pair of ordinary sneakers. 

Clover has deep sinking brown eyes with dirty blonde-brown flowing shoulder length hair, a wide smile with warm embrace wrapped like barb around her white teeth, a short woman aswell at a towering 5'2, her stature is her power though, you didn't fuck with clover, no matter how little or fine a cat appears theres always claws hidden in there paws. 

The barista returns to Glynn with his macchiato and sets it down on a coaster napkin decorated with the Starbucks logo. 

"Voilà monsieur, ça vous coûtera 5,25 € profitez-en!"("Here you go sir, that'll be €5.25 enjoy!") Says the barista hurrying to other customers. 

Glynn paid but wasn't really giving any attention and isn't drinking his beverage since he is so fixated on this woman. The way she walks with intent, makes little angry grunts whilst viewing her phone, it baffled him for some reason. 

He was already nervous but swallowed the fear and approached her. 

"Bonjour Miss, vous n'avez pas l'air française si cela ne vous dérange pas de me le dire?"("Morning Miss, you don't look French if you dont mind me saying?") He says with a peculiar tone since he all but suddenly realises he's being kinda weird. 

"Oh ... Non, je ne suis pas im ... Des états."("Oh... No I'm not im... From the states.") She says with obvious confusion but she's happy to welcome conversation. 

"Oh so we can talk in English. I'm English by the way... Umm Glynn" He holds out his hand for a shake. 

Clover hesitates with a beaming smile to distract him from her non-moving hand. "Clover... And why do I owe this pleasure?". 

Glynn didn't even provoke the huge brain signal screaming "SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION DUMB ASS!!" He was just absolutely glued, no stuck, no mesmerized, no... dumbfounded by her eyes. She was a small woman, worried him a bit. He was used to the average stature of the French public, so he wasn't usually put off by his way above average height. But this girl, she was short, like properly short. She looked fragile in his eyes. Yet as he looked... Stared... Gawked at her eyes he could see... Strength? Power, yeah power, lots of it. 

He was startled by a rhythmic vibration in his inner left blazer pocket, a phone call. 

"Oh sorry... I uh... Have to take this" 

Clover nodded with an "Ok" attitude. She didn't really care if she never saw this man again... Well at this point at least. 

Glynn ripped the phone out of his pocket to be met with not work calling, or really anything important. The caller that just ripped him away from the woman that just bewitched his entire morning was none other than his sister, Evie. 

"Are you going to give mum your monthly sit rep before or after she dies of worry?!" You could hear it in Evies voice, the panic was not hers, she probably got a "Telling off" From Glynns mother, because Evie wasn't pestering Glynn every 3.2 seconds about this "Sit rep". The sit rep is something Glynns mother demands every month, you know to see how he's doing... And if he's dating anyone yet... You know priorities. 

"After hopefully since your! taking me! Away from bliss currently Evie and if mums dead at least I've got peace!" 

"Bliss?" You could hear the shit eating grin on Evies face through the wind coming from England to here and through the phone. 

Panning over to Clover continuing her conversation. 

"Aren't you at work Ash?!" 

"Alright guess I forgot time zones since Mrs grumpy clearly hasn't had her coffee... And yes I'm at... Work" You could hear distant machinery delightfully vibrate in jubilation in the background, you could also hear a male voice Clover can pin point easily since Ash talks about him... A lot (Which is an understatement.) 

"Is that.. Is that Danny?! Ash! Are you in your pottery class!" 

"What?! no!" 

"Yes, yes you are. Unless you got Danny into your work or your house?" 

"Ugh... I wish" 

"Ew no... bye Ash have fun not going to work." 

"Oh.. I will.. With Danny here.. Clays not the only thing getting hard in here" 

Clover rapidly hits the hang up button on her phone so she doesn't vomit on this lovely French Starbucks floor. 

"Yeah bliss Evie, something your little chimp brain cant comprehend!" 

"Wow touched a nerve Glynn did I?" 

"Fuck off! Why did you age above 8!" 

"Because I had to get old enough to piss you off older brother" 

"Dont worry you started the day you were born" 

"Cold, very cold" 

"Ok can I go back to actual joy now demon sister?!" 

"Sure as long as you get our mother off my ass and giver her the deats of the past month!!" 

"Sure I'll try" 

Glynn hangs up before any modicum of protest from his sister, and proceeds towards the now already infamous woman. But she's not there anymore. Shit


	3. Angel and devils on my shoulders hurt my shoulders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynn festers again.

Tuesday April 8th 2027 - 102 Boulevard Saint-Germain, Paris, France - 8:32:16 

Glynn laid back hovering his head over his pillow. He's shirtless with nothing but his checkered pyjama pants on. Without fail one thing has plagued his mind all day, a single woman that he had a brief, more then brief, exquisitely short encounter with let's say. He'd never felt like this, every short audio file of her voice and png of her face and her eyes stored in his brains file explorer filled his heart with artificial joy. He wasn't gonna see this woman again, why would he? Just a girl. Who feels like pure joy in the form of some American short statured girl. He was in over his head. He was once again ranting to his friends, his best friends, his troop and incidentally the angel and devil on his shoulder. The angel, Mayson Watts, a man driven by passion and existence, level headed for a man of his mental state, he keeps people in check, and he's fucking good at it, no matter his actual state of mind or person. Mayson is an engineer working out of the department of mechanics and civil engineering in Rexburg, Idaho, born in the same town as Glynn, they practically grew up together. And the devil, Jack Fitzherbert-Stewart, the impulsive one, a man fueled by friendship and propelled by whatever makes him giggle, no matter the shit it gets him in, same age, same town also grew up with Glynn, he's a history professor at Jönköping University in Sweden, he's better now with his impulsion since his career demands safety, but when it comes to his best friends that spark lights up in his brain to do dumb shit, causing the hellfire that propels Glynn into further problems, the problems which Mayson tries to then put out. You see it right? How that is a vicious cycle. 

Mayson: "i mean didn't she react super cold and deadpan wouldn't risk creeping the lady out dude" 

Jack: "i mean come on if u like her speak to her dont miss a chance cause shes menacing most girls are lol" 

Glynn: "do u guys have to be so indecisive all the time??" 

Jack: "Just fuck her dude dont have to be weird your a fucking stockbroker one night stands are you thing!" 

Mayson: "don't be weird jack shes a fucking person" 

Jack: ":(" 

Glynn threw his phone onto the soft mattress and ventured into his small kitchen pretty much consisting of an oven and an integrated fridge, Glynn pulls out a chilled half bottle of Cîroc vodka and poured himself two shots. Glynns alcohol problem stemmed back 7 years ago when he was a lonely broken teen, here's the difference though, now he's a lonely broken adult. In truth it plateaued at 19 when a bus driver in Manchester whilst he was on a transfer to Alliance Manchester Business School called him a drunk after smelling Jameson on his breath. Now without mortal shackles he still relatively kept it "Ok" He drank on weekends, and on weekdays if he felt a negative emotion, weekdays weren't exactly (Ever) positive so you see where this is going. 

He downs the shots quickly, with professional like ease. And boom, his lightweight dizziness fills him with a false peace. The sudden shock of vodka rolls down his spine like the liquid rolling down his esophagus. And unexpectedly that shock was too much, it had been a while since he last drank strong vodka. So with professional like speed he passes out on his kitchen floor. With a lovely Wednesday work day to greet him tomorrow.


End file.
